Andrea Martin
Andrea Martin is an American actress. Biography Born in Portland, Maine, Martin made her stage debut shortly after graduation in 1969 and her film debut in 1971's Foxy Lady, soon after receiving the Sitges Award for her role in Cannibal Girls. While she began to gain recognition for her stage work, Martin became mostly widely known as a performer on SCTV. As well as her musical work, Martin gave acclaimed performances in straight plays such as Exit the King, The Rose Tattoo and Betty's Summer Vacation. She also appeared in such films as Hedwig and the Angry Inch and the My Big Fat Greek Wedding series, as well as providing voices on The Simpsons, Anastasia and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius among others. Singing Martin began singing on stage from a young age, performing as Lucy van Pelt in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and later as both Robin and Sonia in Godspell, the Old Lady in Candide and as the original Alice Miller in My Favorite Year. She also sang on screen in the Sesame Street, Special and while voicing Betsey Trotwood in 1993's David Copperfield. Martin later appeared as Golde in the second year of the revival of Fiddler of the Roof and originated the part of Frau Blücher in Young Frankenstein. In 2013 she won the Tony for her part as Berthe in the revival of Pippin. Film Sesame Street, Special (1988) *Put Down the Duckie David Copperfield (1993) *I Hate Boys (contains solo lines) *Family Christmas Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) *Love is for Peasants (duet) Stage You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (1969) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (contains solo lines) *Schroeder (duet) *Dr. Lucy (The Doctor Is In)(duet) *Book Report (contains solo lines) *T.E.A.M. (The Baseball Game)(contains solo lines) *Glee Club Rehearsal *Little Known Facts (contains solo lines) *Happiness (contains solo lines) Salvation (1971) Godspell (1972) Robin *Tower of Babble *Prepare Ye the Way of the Lord *Save the People *Day by Day (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well *Bless the Lord *All Good Gifts *Light of the World *Turn Back, O Man *By My Side *We Beseech Thee *Finale Sonia *Tower of Babble *Prepare Ye the Way of the Lord *Save the People *Day by Day *Learn Your Lessons Well *Bless the Lord *All Good Gifts *Light of the World *Turn Back, O Man (contains solo lines) *By My Side *We Beseech Thee *Finale Candide (1978) *The Old Lady's False Entrance (contains solo lines) *The Old Lady's Second False Entrance (solo) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Quartet Finale (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (1980) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *I Resolve (solo) *A Trip to the Library (solo) My Favorite Year (1992)(originated the role) *The Musketeer Sketch (contains solo lines) *Naked in Bethesda Fountain (contains solo lines) *Funny/The Duck Joke (duet) *Professional Showbizness Comedy (contains solo lines) Out of This World (1995) *I Got Beauty (contains solo lines) *What Do You Think About Men? (contains solo lines) *I Sleep Easier Now (solo) *Climb Up the Mountain (contains solo lines) *Cherry Pies Ought to Be You (contains solo lines) *Nobody's Chasing Me (solo) *Use Your Imagination (Reprise) Oklahoma! (2002) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Kansas City (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble (contains solo lines) *The Farmer and the Cowman *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Funny Girl (2002) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (reprise)(solo) Fiddler on the Roof (2005) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *The Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Do You Love Me (duet) *Anatevka (contains solo lines) Young Frankenstein (2007)(originated the role) *He Vas My Boyfriend (solo) *Life, Life (contains solo lines) *Surprise (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo On the Town (2008) *Do, Re, Do (contains solo lines) Pippin (2012) *No Time at All (contains solo lines) Gallery martinlucy.jpg|'Lucy van Pelt' in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. martinrobin.jpg|'Robin' in Godspell. martinsesame.jpg|Sesame Street, Special. martinalice.jpg|'Alice Miller' in My Favorite Year. martinbetsey.jpg|'Betsey Trotwood' in David Copperfield. martineller.jpg|'Aunt Eller' in Oklahoma! martinfanny.jpg|'Fanny Brice' in Funny Girl. martingolde.jpg|'Golde' in Fiddler on the Roof. martinariana.jpg|'Queen Ariana' in Barbie as the Island Princess. martinblücher.jpg|'Frau Blücher' in Young Frankenstein. martindilly.jpg|'Madame Maude P. Dilly' in On the Town. martinberthe.jpg|'Berthe' in Pippin. Martin, Andrea Martin, Andrea